


Worthy Feint

by luhans (aureate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/luhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch professional player Wu Yifan is on the edge of his career because of a damned move. (Harry Potter!AU, post-Hogwarts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Feint

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of HP-related (mostly quidditch-related) terms being used in this story. If you are not familiar with the series at all, you might find reading this to be difficult.

 

 

 

 

“I seriously start to consider Chanyeol’s words that you have a crush on me with the amount of times you finding ways to the infirmary.”  
  
Wu Yifan blinks. The words don’t register into his brain until later, when the pain spraining on his ankle lessens.  
  
“You wish,” he mumbles, a bit flustered. He makes a mental note to turn the team’s Beater’s breakfast into frogs. Or he could make the bludgers fly in Chanyeol’s direction instead at the next trial. “It’s all because of the dumb feint, I swear.”  
  
He is still a bum at the Wronski Feint, and no matter how hard he tries, his broom always ends up throwing him from feet away above. And there are always the laughter from his teammates and the unapproved frown from his coach.  
  
It is not his entire fault, really. Yifan thinks that his lovely EXO 2010 is growing tired of helping him catching the winged golden ball. No, it is not an excuse he makes up to have the new edition of the broom—EXO-M 2020. Well, the fact that he sees it displayed so nicely at the Diagon Alley doesn’t help at all. But he needs more Galleons for the luxurious broom, and the next tournament only starts at fall.  
  
Yifan needs to make it to the team for the next tournament. And that would be easy—hey, this fella is one of the best Seekers the team would have—if there is no certain Kim Jongin, a fresh graduate from Durmstrang, only two years younger than him, who is so good at Wronski Feint that the coach almost fainted at the smooth yet so sharp technique—and no, that is not a pun.  
  
Trials are only a month away, and if Yifan doesn’t succeed completing his feint, he would lose the position. He is sure that the couch would be happy to replace him with that Kim Jongin who looks so good and brilliant at his young age, yet so down to earth. Yifan wants to puke at the thought.  
  
So that’s how he ends up here, sitting on one of the infirmary’s beds with a Healer pointing his wand on his broken knee. This is not the first time he finds himself at this position, though.  Ever since he practiced the feint for the first time, he keeps injuring himself and having to visit the team’s infirmary more than necessary. It is only luck on his side that the Healer doesn’t question about his numerous times of losing consciousness.  
  
Until now, anyway.  
  
He looks up at the Healer, but the other man is not meeting his eyes. Instead his eyes are trained on Yifan’s knees that feel like jelly, a side effect of being boneless, not because of him being infatuated by the Healer’s pale skin and soft features. Yifan averts his gaze away to the potions shelves instead.  
  
Yifan knows him, even before he becomes the Healer for Yifan’s professional quidditch team. He is Kim Joonmyun, someone he recognizes back then at Hogwarts as Hufflepuff’s prefect. And he would forever bury down the story behind that; as it would be embarrassing to be found out sneaking into the prefect’s bathroom under disillusionment and finding a certain prefect with his uniform neatly folded at the corner—the color of the tie is yellow, that was how Yifan knew—bathing with various kind of soap bubble. He could never forget Joonmyun ever since.  
  
He thought that it was only a mere weak crush; something that would happen normally when you accidentally walk into someone in the changing room, something that only happened because of pure teenage hormones.  
  
But when the coach introduces Kim Joonmyun as a new Healer to substitute the old, stinky Healer to the team, Yifan’s heart did a Wronski Feint, if not more.  
  
It was only fair when the coach makes him as Joonmyun’s guide for the first day, because they were from the same almamater. Yifan, though, had a difficulty in concentrating as Joonmyun has grown into an ultra good-looking man with a blinding smile Yifan found out resembling the summer’s sun.  
  
 _Salazar, those kissable lips._  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t say anything after he murmurs a few more complex charms on Yifan’s boneless knees. Must be Healers’ secret, Yifan thinks. But when he  _accio_ s a familiar looking of bottle from the potions shelves, Yifan knows that tonight, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Yifan curses unintentionally, causing Joonmyun to raise his eyebrows. “Uh—that’s—“  
  
“It’s skele-gro, Yifan. It will help your bones to grow again,” Joonmyun explains slowly, like it is only the first time Yifan seeing that creepy bottle. But Yifan is a quidditch player who loves taking risks, and getting his bones to regrow is one of the experiences Yifan prefers not to repeat.  
  
“Do I have another option?” Yifan asks, because he really hates that certain potion.  
  
Joonmyun looks actually amused, and Yifan hates that. He hates how Joonmyun’s brightly lit up face turns his intestines upside down, like he’s doing a flip on the air. It’s like Joonmyun is another kind of a flying broom or something.  
  
“Your option is limited to skele-gro or no quidditch for the rest of your life, Wu. It’s that easy.”  
  
“You have no idea how it feels like after consuming the potion, Kim. Shut up.”  
  
“Believe me, I do. I’m the Healer here, remember?” Joonmyun smiles sweetly. Yifan wonders if he also smiles like this to his other patients. Not like he wants the smile to be directed only at himself, anyway.  
  
“Why has no one invented a new solution for growing bones?” Yifan grimaces. His knees hurt really badly, and he is about to enter a hellish period of bone-growing if Joonmyun succeeding in forcing him to take the skele-gro, which most likely to happen.  
  
“You do that, since you’re the one who’s going to need them,” Joonmyun folds his arms in front of his chest, making him looking a bit more superior than he usually does. Yifan likes the dangerous glint in Joonmyun’s eyes when he turns to be more dominating, he feels like taming it down. “What about this, you drink the potion and I’ll help you with the feint.”  
  
Yifan looks up, momentarily forgetting about the pain as the other’s offers perks up his interest. His eyes scan Joonmyun’s figure from head to toe, he never sees him as a quidditch player before, not even back then at school. Joonmyun was not in his house’s team, Yifan is sure. He definitely had never met the brunette on the field before. But now Joonmyun is offering help, on his feint nonetheless, and Yifan has to think twice to answer.  
  
“I’m not even sure you play quidditch,” Yifan retorts.  
  
Joonmyun bites on his lower lip, immediately attracting Yifan’s stare to the way blood rushes to the sore spot. It’s amazing how Joonmyun seems to be easily bruised, Yifan wonders if it’s the reason why he became a Healer.  
  
“I play,” he answers after a few moment of silence between them, “Only at home, though.”  
  
Yifan raises his eyebrows. Now, this is a new piece of information he finds kind of gold. “Are you good?”  
  
Joonmyun smiles, but it’s not mocking, “Good enough to teach you some tricks.”  
  
The blonde shrugs, because he doesn’t have much choices left anyway. He exhales deeply before he finally says, “Deal.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim Joonmyun turns out to be good at quidditch, not Yifan’s kind of good, but good enough to be able to keep up with the tall blonde Seeker in a rule-free game. When they take a break, Joonmyun sprawls out on his chest on the green grass, chest heavily falling as he takes long breathe. His eyes flutter close, and Yifan wants to tucks away the wild strands of hair that stick onto his forehead due to sweat.  
  
“You play a good Seeker,” Yifan says honestly, once he sits next to Joonmyun, legs stretched out. His knees feel as good as new now, thanks to the bloody skele-gro Joonmyun forced him to take. But he definitely doesn’t want to go through the bone-growing process anywhere near in the future again.  
  
“Thanks,” Joonmyun lazily peeks up through his eyelashes, smiling so earnestly that Yifan doesn’t want to do anything but to pine him against the green grass and kiss the hell out of him. “I’m better as a chaser, though. Seeker is never my position.”  
  
Yifan hums, allowing images of Joonmyun in quidditch attire slipping into his mind. Yep, he definitely could live with it. “So why didn’t you join Hufflepuff’s team?”  
  
“My father is against me playing the sport. He is okay with me only doing it as a getaway from stress, but for me to concentrate in the field, he would disown me right away.”  
  
“Does he play with you at home?” Yifan asks out of curiosity. Because he is sure that Kim Joonmyun is the only child running in his house, having being gossiped of given over his father’s numerous doors at Gringott’s soon after Mr. Kim Senior steps down from his position at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
“No, he is too busy to play,” Joonmyun chuckles. “I usually play with my cousin.”  
  
“Your cousin plays quidditch?”  
  
Joonmyun nods, now propping his head with his elbow because it’s more comfortable that way. “He is the only one who plays quidditch with me. With you being exception, of course.”  
  
“I’m special,” Yifan says. It’s more of a statement than a question, because Wu Yifan has big confidence in himself. He doesn’t step out of the floo stumbling but simply puts away the leftover dust on his specially tailored coat. His voice doesn’t falter when he shakes hand with the Ministry.  
  
Joonmyun just laughs, though. He doesn’t anything, and that is the first time Yifan feels like he wants to take a bludger straight to his face for saying stupid things.  
  
“Let’s practice the feint again,” Joonmyun smiles. His eyes look like they are twinkling, but it must be his imagination because Joonmyun’s family is nowhere near the veela line. But the way he cards his fingers through his hair as the wind blows makes Yifan wonders if it’s a snitch fluttering its wings inside of his chest.  
  
  
  
  
Yifan gets to perfect his feint right one day before the trial. It’s the moon, instead of sun, shining on the clear starry sky. And Yifan laughs freely in the air, because he is truly happy. He does one or two or maybe more flips and dives until he gets dizzy but he doesn’t care because flying makes him happy more than anything.  
  
When he finally lands, there’s Joonmyun in his casual look instead of his Healer uniform, beaming up at him. His face looks paler under the moonlight, yet his smile is as radiant as the sunlight. Yifan thinks he hears Joonmyun mumbling something. But he can’t really hear since he has Joonmyun’s face buried on his shoulder, all words muffled away by Yifan’s quidditch attire.  
  
There’s a whispered “Good luck for tomorrow,” and a peck on his left cheek before Joonmyun turns around and leaves a surprised Yifan standing alone in the field, a cheeky grin slowly forming on his face.  
  
Tomorrow smells like a good day.  
  
  
  
  
Wu Yifan is normally not nervous for trials, because he knows that he is the best Seeker the nation could get. But today, at this particular day, Kim Jongin is standing in front of him with his arms stretched out for a handshake. It is a formal gesture before they start the trial. He is not afraid of Jongin, so he shakes the other Seeker’s hand. Jongin smiles at him, and it would be impolite if he doesn’t smile back. He flashes a brief smile and Jongin nods. They are ready for the trial.  
  
Coach is reciting the rules, the boring ones, Yifan must say. He knows the rules by his heart already, so he allows his eyes to scan the field instead. Really, he is not trying to locate a certain familiar figure of a Healer.  
  
Joonmyun is sitting on the bench with the rest of the players. He looks relaxed. Lu Han, the team’s chaser, seems to be engaging him in an interesting topic. Yifan keeps his eyes on Joonmyun, waiting for eye contact. But the only eye contact happens between them is the split seconds of the coach blows his whistle as he releases the snitch. Kim Jongin rushes to it quickly, and Yifan follows.  
  
Jongin is indeed a good player. He is faster than Yifan, and he does smooth turns and dives that Yifan almost gives up. The snitch is nowhere in Yifan’s eyesight, so he decides to tail behind Jongin instead, hoping that the younger has already seen the snitch.  
  
Yifan steals a glance down at the field. He can see the coach frowning as his quill takes notes on his clipboard. He must have decided already. The blonde smiles bitterly as he turns his broom to fly opposite of Kim Jongin, because at this point winning against him would be useless.  
  
He spots Joonmyun staring up at him, a disappointed look is clear on his face even from this distant. Yifan pauses, allowing them to share a brief moment of communication even though that’s not possible. Maybe it’s just in his head that Joonmyun is asking in his soft voice, “Why?”  
  
Yifan shakes his head before he takes off to the center of the field.  
  
He plans on wasting his time flying around the field, really, until he spots a fluttering golden ball near the goalpost. He doesn’t know if Jongin sees it or not, but he quickly directs his broom in its maximum speed towards the goalpost. The snitch, as usual, is mocking him. It zip-zaps along the air, making it difficult for Yifan to take it even if it’s almost in his reach.  
  
Jongin is suddenly just behind him in a second, and Yifan curses under his breath. He tries to get away from the other Seeker, but Jongin is really good at this tailing game that he could keep up with Yifan no matter how much he tricks him.  
  
So Yifan does the most logical yet illogical at the moment: The Wronski Feint.  
  
He pretends to see the snitch diving down and follows the movement, causing Jongin who has sharper moves to smoothly follow him from behind. And it’s a matter of run and chase, really. Yifan stretched out his arm, even though there is no snitch ahead of him, but Jongin needs to be convinced that the snitch is in his sight. They are getting closer to the ground, and Yifan feels adrenaline rushing through every of his veins. When it’s almost five feet away from the ground, Yifan turns his broom upwards. Kim Jongin crashes into the ground, the sound is very loud and there are gasps coming from all over the field’s corner.  
  
Yifan doesn’t look back, because he is too afraid. He pauses mid-air, trying to collect his breath. He can see Joonmyun rushing to Jongin’s side, wand ready in his hand. The people crowding around Jongin quickly scatter away as Joonmyun instructs them to go away. Yifan’s heart breaks as he watches the scene. It’s one of the reasons he doesn’t want to do the feint. He doesn’t like getting people hurt.  
  
The coach is staring up at him, as if reminding him that the trial is still on. So Yifan takes off and searches for the golden flying ball.  
  
How he finally has the ball fluttering inside of his palm is a blur.  
  
The couch has a blank expression on his face when Yifan hands the snitch to him. It feels like a bitter victory, one that he doesn’t really deserve. It’s time for Jongin to shine, he should have allowed him instead of being so selfish. Now the guilt on his shoulders is too heavy to carry on.  
  
“Sir, I’m sorry—“  
  
“Wu Yifan, you play Seeker for the World Cup.”  
  
Yifan gapes disbelievingly. He has just hurt the most potential player, yet he is the one to get the position? It all seems like a joke to him that he has to check Chanyeol if he is up to another prank. But the Beater has his hand secured on his bat.  
  
“What?”  
  
The coach doesn’t answer, instead he moves on to the other players. He calls out for the Chasers to get ready for the trial, leaving Yifan dazed and confused. It all happens so fast that Yifan couldn’t believe that this is real.  
  
“So I heard you get the position,” comes a soft voice from his behind. When Yifan turns around, he finds Joonmyun smiling at him. His Healer coat is kind of crinkled from handling Jongin’s injury.  
  
“You did?”  
  
Joonmyun chuckles. He steps over to close the distance between them. “Congratulations,” he whispers shyly as he pulls on Yifan’s neck, bringing his face closer so he could plant a kiss on Yifan’s tip of nose.  
  
Yifan circles his arms around Joonmyun’s waist and presses their bodies together. They seem to fit each other like this. Yifan definitely regrets the past years he only sees Joonmyun as a Hufflepuff prefect and nothing more. It would be nice if he gets to hold Joonmyun much earlier.  
  
“Would you like to go for dinner with me? Tonight?” Yifan blurts out. There is no better chance on asking Joonmyun out than now, than the victorious moment.  
  
Joonmyun smiles brightly—like he always does—and nods his head, “Only if you are willing to substitute my cousin in playing quidditch now, because his injury won’t allow him to play for a few months.”  
  
“Sure thing—“ Yifan’s eyes widened as he realizes the real meaning in Joonmyun’s words, “—wait, your cousin is Kim Jongin?”  
  
But Joonmyun refuses to answer. He pulls away from the embrace, laughing as he watches the flustered look on Yifan’s face. He shakes his head as he takes steps away from Yifan,  
  
“Tonight, 8pm, my place. I will cook, so it would be nice if you bring us wine.”  
  
“Joonmyun, wait—“  
  
“Oh, and I like white wine.”  
  
“Joonmyun—“  
  
“See you tonight!”  
  
  
  
If it isn’t for the blow kisses Joonmyun is sending him, Yifan would still have words coming out of his mouth.  
  


_\--fin._


End file.
